


Kissmas 2018

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Broadway RPF, Captain America (Movies), Gifted (Movie 2017), Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Les Misérables (2012), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: All The Ships, Drabbles, F/M, Ficathon, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, and some that are in my rps, crack ships, featuring the ocs that are in my fics, kissmas 2018, like i'm honestly surprised thomas/peggy are already a relationship tag, most of the ships I write for, various lengths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: A drabble/one shot a day for the month of December. All based on different words and featuring different ships. One thing that's similar throughout: a kiss happens in each one.Edit 3/27/19: Basically I did not get to all 31 days but plan on revisiting this concept at the end of this year. So I've marked it complete since it is now a bit out of season.





	1. Snowball Fight | Hamliza

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on Tumblr but decided to also share these here. Each chapter title is the word the one shot is based around and will also tell which ship is being featured. I hope you enjoy each of them and I can't wait to hear what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Kissmas

Everyone was out in the front yard of the Schuyler’s. The fresh snow was now filled with footprints and lines where hands scooped up the icy powder to form snowballs. Shouts filled the otherwise quiet scene as snowballs whizzed through the air. Alexander, John, and Lafayette were on a team against the Schuyler Sisters. Hercules decided to be referee in order to make the teams even.

“Eliza, watch out!” Peggy warned as she noticed that her older sister had gotten in the path of her most recent snowball. 

Eliza spun around to face Peggy, about to ask what her younger sister had said when she was met with a face full of snow. She fell to the ground and with a shout, Hercules stopped the game. Peggy ran over to her sister and began to wipe away the snow from her sister’s face. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Please don’t tell dad.”

Alexander had been behind one of the rose bushes when he heard Hercules stop the game. He had been hiding to make an armful of snowballs so he wouldn’t have to waste time in stopping to make more. He stood to look out on the yard to see what had happened, eyes widening when he saw Eliza on the ground and Peggy hunched over her. The others had crowded around to make sure that Eliza was okay. 

He ran over, pushing his friends aside until he got to Eliza’s side. He plopped down in the snow next to Peggy and took Eliza’s hand. “Betsey, are you okay? Can you hear me? What happened?” 

Eliza groaned and nodded her head. She was just glad that the snowball wasn’t mostly ice. “Yeah, I’m fine. Peggy just needs better aim. Help me up, please?”

“Hey! I said that I was sorry!” Peggy exclaimed as she stood up, offering her hands out to her sister. 

“I think you’ve done enough damage, Pegs.” Alexander teased her as he nudged her out of the way. He took Eliza’s hands and eased her up. “Can you stand?”

Eliza chuckled a bit, leaning into Alexander to try and get some warmth back. “I’m fine, Alex, I promise.” She placed a kiss to his cheek. 

That made him smile as he wiped the snow from her hair. “I gotta make sure my Betsey’s okay since my Peggy wants to be mean to her.” He placed a kiss to her forehead, chuckling as he noticed Peggy roll her eyes, before making their way back inside. 


	2. Hope | Steggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing catch up since I've started this on Tumblr.

She felt frozen to her spot. Agents zoomed around around her as they prepared the room for their VIP visitor. She really couldn’t believe it. She had finally come to terms with the fact that she needed to move on and then he decided to come back into her life. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She needed to see this for herself.

When Howard noticed her, he hurried over to her side. “Peggy, there’s really not much you can do. Why don’t you go get something to eat, sit down? It’s a lot to take in.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow towards him. “Don’t patronize me, Howard. I’m perfectly capable of watching as we unthaw Captain Rogers after he so blatantly disobeyed orders to give his coordinates so it took us far longer than necessary to actually find him.” 

“You know I’d never dream of it.” He sighed, knowing that Peggy wasn’t going to leave this room unless something forced her to. “If you’re here to stay, you can at least help. Plug in those heat lamps over there.” He motioned to where there were lamps still needing to be plugged in.

She gave a curt nod before making her way over to where he pointed. Hours passed and it was well beyond midnight. Both Peggy and Howard made their rounds of watching the ice thaw, using a new invention that Peggy called a heating wand, and performing SHIELD director duties. 

Once Howard and the others left, Peggy stayed behind for a few moments more. They had at least gotten his head out of the block of ice he had been brought in. An old feeling began to stir inside her as she watched the ice melt away. She hadn’t felt it since Jarvis had given her the vial filled with Steve’s blood.

She stepped closer to the table, almost scared to get too close in fear this was all a hope filled dream. She reached out to move some hair from his forehead. It was still cold to the touch and barely moved it was so stiff. He didn’t disappear though, which was a good sign. It meant that this indeed was all real.

Peggy bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. His skin was cold and damp to the touch. “Always one for the dramatics but once we thaw you out, you better not make me wait much longer for you to wake.”


	3. Shopping | Frank x Ryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, I'm all caught up. Ryn is an original character featured in my story Wasted if you would like to know more about her.

“Ryn, I thought we agreed on a math free Christmas.” Frank said as he followed Ryn through the aisles of Barnes and Noble.

“I know, I know. It’s just we were in here the other day and her eyes just lit up at this book and she would not stop talking about it so I’ve got to get this for her. Then that’s it. I promise.” Ryn flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

The pair had been walking around the mall for a couple of hours shopping for gifts for Mary. Both were carrying multiple bags filled with new clothes, toys, and even toys for Fred. “You know I’m surprised you didn’t get her a camera. She’s always following you around when you go on shoots.” Frank said, stopping next to Ryn as she looked for the book.

“I don’t have to get her a camera. I’ve got an old camera I’m giving her.” She shrugged, as she pulled the book from the shelf.

“Well, excuse me for not realizing you were already on top of everything.” He raised his hands up in surrender chuckling a bit.

She placed a kiss to his cheek as she walked passed him. “I know it’s been awhile since we’ve done this together so I’ll forgive you for forgetting how amazing I am.” She laughed as she continued to the checkout line.

Frank watched her walk away for a moment. He just chuckled and shook his head before following her. It felt so good to have her back in their life.


	4. Lights | Laurliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Kissmas

Bundled up underneath their jackets and scarves, John and Eliza walked along the path towards the stage. Eliza had done this countless of times with her sisters but this time it was different. As if being with her boyfriend at Rockefeller Plaza made the tree lighting more magical than when she shared it with her family.

Still making sure her hand was wrapped around John’s, she maneuvered them to her usual spot. It was off to the side, close to the event tents, and up front. They had a great view and were able to stay a little warmer thanks to the heaters under the tents. 

As the musical acts performed, Eliza leaned against John, who had his arms wrapped around her. His head rested against her shoulder as they swayed together to the music. “You really come to this every year?” He asked her.

Eliza nodded. “Well, I’ve missed some years but I do try to come each year. There’s just something about not only sharing this with New York but the millions that watch from home that truly kicks off the Christmas season for me. It’s like my Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade.”

He smiled at her. He always loved how she viewed the world. It reminded him to pause and look around at the present every once in awhile. “Then thank you for sharing this moment with me.”

“Of course.” She smiled up at him just as the host announced that it was the time they had all been waiting for.

The mayor walked out on the stage, gave a small speech about the meaning of this time of year, and finally pushed the lever that turned on the lights. Eliza gasped; a grin as bright as the freshly lit tree made its way across her features as she watched the lights spiral up the tree until the star on top lit up, casting its glow on the audience. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered.

“But not as beautiful as you.” John whispered, looking at Eliza, having paid more attention to her reaction than the actual tree lighting.

Eliza looked up to John, her smile never wavering before she placed a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.


	5. Shiver | Steggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would be nicer than my previous Steggy fic. So I hope this one makes up for it!

She wasn’t going to admit defeat. She had a sweater on and a scarf. The chilly night air of New York was not going to break her down to admit that Steve had been right. He had told her to bring a coat but much like a child who doesn’t take the same advice from their mother, she told him that she would be fine. And she had been until the sun set and the wind picked up.

Peggy was quite sure that Steve was purposefully taking the long way home after dinner. Her hands were stuffed in her pant pockets. She kept her face ducked down in her scarf, speaking loud enough so Steve could hear her through the fabric.

Then it happened. A particularly strong gust cut through her. She tried so hard to keep it together but that was the final blow she needed to admit defeat. A shiver ran through her entire body and her teeth began to chatter.

Steve, who had been watching her the entire time, had to keep a smirk from showing on his face. “Are you cole, Pegs?”

“N-n-n-no.” She said through her chattering teeth. 

“You sure? Because you look rather cold. You know they make these things called coats. I know we’re in the 21st century now but I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of them.” He teased her, earning himself a glare.

“Shut up, Rogers.” She said through gritted teeth, hating the sound of him gloating.

“Would you like my coat Peggy? We’re still a few blocks away from home?”

“Wouldn’t you be cold then?”

Steve shook his head. “I can make it. You on the other hand might catch frostbite. Did they not teach proper winter fashion in London?” He had to get at least one more jab in because he knew he wouldn’t be able to for much longer.

“Are you quite done?” Peggy asked him with a raised eyebrow to emphasize her annoyance.

He chuckled as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “This was all so you could steal my jacket, wasn’t it?”

“You caught me,” Peggy rolled her eyes as she snuggled into the warmth the new layer offered.

Steve just smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“If you think that, that forgives you for being a sore winner,” she started out with that same annoyed tone he had grown used to, “you’d be absolutely correct.” She finished her sentence a little quieter with a small smile on her lips.


	6. Sleigh | Fiyero x Addelaide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Any Wicked fans out there?? This features Fiyero and my OC Addelaide from my story Because I Knew You. I personally imagined Aaron Tveit's Fiyero but feel free to picture who you want. Also if you enjoy this little drabble for these two go check out their story!

A box filled with supplies sat across from them as the horses pulled their sleigh up to Kiamo Ko. While Elphaba was able to get supplies from the small village below the castle that was now her home, Fiyero and Addelaid would periodically bring her goodies that she couldn’t get in the Vinkus.

Addelaide was curled up against Fiyero’s side while snuggled up under the large blanket they brought for the trip. Fiyero chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife. “You used to live in the Quells and yet it’s like you’ve never been to the mountains before.” He teased her.

“I was in the valley, not at the tops of them. Even back home, I hated the cold.” She defended.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m so warm then, isn’t it?”

Addelaide glared up at him. “I just don’t understand why we have to ride in an open sleigh instead of a carriage.”

“Because a carriage can’t make it over the snow and ice.”

“I could make it sunny, you know.”

Fiyero shook his head. “The last time you manipulated the weather a girl from the land of Kansa appeared.”

“That’s not fair! I didn’t even realize I had done that.”

“Regardless, no more weather manipulation for you.”

Addelaide rolled her eyes with a small humph. “Fine.”

She brought the blanket closer to her as she snuggled back into Fiyero’s side. Fiyero placed a kiss on top of her head. “We’re almost there. I’ll make sure you stay warm until then.”

“Yeah, you better.”


	7. Christmas Sweaters | Aaron x Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have officially finished the first week of Kissmas 2018! Day 7 is in the books. This is a rpf featuring Aaron Tveit and my OC Riley from my story Those Magic Changes. So if you want more of these cuties go check that one out! They even celebrate Christmas in the fic too so it even goes along with our theme. Enjoy!

Ever since the dinosaur onesies, each Christmas Aaron and Riley had been given matching ugly Christmas sweaters. This year, however, was the first year the couple was celebrating the holiday married. Their mom’s made sure to get them something extra special. 

They all gathered at the Tveit home and before their usual gift opening process began Aaron’s and Riley’s mothers presented them with a box.The couple looked at each other before looking up at their mom’s with an eyebrow raised. “Go ahead, open it.” Riley’s mom encouraged.

Aaron and Riley looked back at each other and shrugged before opening up the box. They both burst into laughter as they pulled the article of clothing out of the box. It was a red sweater meant to be worn by two people at the same time. On the front were two different elf outfits so it looked like the people wearing the sweater were dressed as elves.

Aaron moved the box to the side and flipped the sweater around. “We clearly are meant to wear this while opening presents.”

Riley laughed. “Clearly.”

They pulled the garment over their heads. All that could be heard as they were trying to put the sweater on was laughter, soft ows after they hit their heads together and more laughter as Aaron did his best to kiss Riley’s head after their incident. “We did it!” Riley exclaimed once their heads poked through the neck holes. 

They then high fived each other with their free hands which caused everyone to laugh. “I just can’t wait to watch them try to stand up.” Riley’s brother commented.

“You and me both.” Aaron’s brother agreed.

“Well, be prepared to be amazed.” Riley smirked.

Aaron grinned, nodding in agreement. “Damn, right.”


	8. Holiday Baking | Laurliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Kissmas

Cookie sheets, mixing bowls, and various other utensils and ingredients were spread out around the kitchen. Flour was covering Eliza’s hair and cheeks. She was making enough cookies to fill a small tin for each of her friends plus to have enough to last her and her sisters at least a week.

“John’s here!” Peggy called out as she walked past the kitchen since she was long kicked out for trying to eat some of the cookie dough instead of cutting out the different shapes.

Eliza frantically tried to clean herself up before her boyfriend arrived in the kitchen but all that did was add more flour to her hair.

“Hey babe.” He smiled, chuckling a bit as he walked into the kitchen. “Whatchya doing?”

“Making cookies for everyone. I totally forgot we were doing movie night, I’m sorry.” She blushed. She had thought she would be done by now but she could make at least another batch or two with the dough she had left.

John gave her a sweet kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Don’t worry about it. Can I help?”

She smiled into his kiss, leaning a bit into his side. “Sure, just don’t eat them like Peggy was doing.”

“No promises.” He smirked as he sat down on a stool.

“Then you can get out of my kitchen.” She pointed towards the living room, completely serious. 

John held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, no eating the cookies. Now what chef?”

Satisfied with his answer, Eliza moved the cookie cutters closer to him. “I’ll roll out the dough, you cut the cookies?”

John nodded, grabbing a stocking shaped, ready to make his first cut. “You got it.”


	9. Peace | Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OKAY so....1. I should have posted this yesterday soooo you'll get two updates from me today. 2. This little snippet is set in a verse that my friend and I created in a rp. What you need to know for this fic is that Hamilton had a daughter before he met Eliza named Allie. Eliza wound up adopting Allie due to reasons that are far too long to put in an author's note. Alex came back and fell in love with Eliza and then they became a little family and had a son named Phillip. Now...STORY TIME.

Alex was nervous. Papers were strewn all around him. His already cluttered desk held even more clutter. Plans A through E stared up at him waiting for him to make a choice. He didn’t even know for certain if he had gotten the position. It was all talk right now but he already had possible outcomes laid out in front of him. 

It could be deemed as unnecessary but it wasn’t just him anymore. He had a family now. This new position could allow him to provide and care for his family like he always dreamed. He didn’t have an example to go off of. He just knew that he was going to be better than his father and didn’t want to leave his children behind like his mother. Some would say that he added on all the stress he felt himself but if they just knew that he did it all to be the very best for the family he loved so much then maybe they would understand.

“Alexander?” Eliza’s voice broke through the noise inside his head. He just didn’t realize this was her third attempt at trying to get his attention.

Alex looked up from where he had laid his head against his desk. “Yes, my love?” He offered her a smile and she could see the tiredness he was trying to hide.

“Come to bed, Alex. Everything will be there in the morning.” She offered her hand out to him.

He looked between his wife and the papers littering his desk. Letting out a sigh, he placed his hand in hers. She was right, after all.

Arms intertwined, the made their way down the hall to their bedroom. They stopped at Phillip’s room. He had started preschool this year and was already so full of energy. “He’s just like his father, so full of life. He’s so proud because his dad helps people. You know his favorite part about his father? Story time. He doesn’t care what you do or who you help that day. He cares about sitting in your lap, hearing you do those silly voices as you tell him stories of knights, monsters, and aliens.” Eliza whispered as they checked in on their youngest.

Alex looked from his wife to his son, who was sound asleep, clutching the stuffed dog he had received for his birthday. A small smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Story time with his son was one of his favorite parts too. He was just curious as to what Eliza was doing.

Going across the hall, they peeked in on their oldest. He still couldn’t believe that his conejito was now a seventh grader. “Such a smart girl who is so glad that she has her dad back in her life. The only thing she’s going to care about is if there will still be daddy daughter ice cream dates. Count your blessings on that one because there aren’t a lot of teenagers who want to still hang out with their fathers.”

He chuckled softly as they closed Allie’s door. As always, Eliza was right. He had grown nervous as she grew older that she wouldn’t want to spend time with him anymore. Still she didn’t say anything about why she was saying these things as they checked in on their kids.

When they got to their room, she moved out from under his arm so she could face him. Eliza took his hands in hers and looked up at him with a loving smile. “Then there is me, your wife who will support you no matter what happens. You came into my life so unexpectedly but I wouldn’t want it any other way. I am so proud of the work you have done and will do. My favorite part of the day though, is sharing a cup of coffee with you as we sit and watch Allie doing homework and Phillip coloring right beside her as we quietly talk about or days as if that would disturb the peace.”

A watery smile appeared on Alex’s features as it finally clicked to what Eliza was doing. He let go of her hands and brought them up to cup her face. “Oh, Betsey, you always know just what to say.” He whispered before placing a kiss to her lips.


	10. Candles | Lafayette x Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one became quite fitting since I just came through a snow storm myself. I hope you enjoy this short little thing.

Something was stirring outside. The temperature was far too cold for anytime outside to be enjoyable. Snow had already begun to fall but the trees showed how the wind began to pick up speed.

Inside, Lafayette and Peggy were curled up on the couch, sharing a blanket. The popcorn bowl sat in between them as they watched the latest Christmas movie. The lights began to flicker and the sound of the wind could be heard howling outside. The couple sat up a little straighter and looked towards each other.

That’s when Peggy noticed the weather outside. All that could be seen was white as a snow storm rolled through the city. “Oh, shit.” Peggy whispered but before Lafayette could even turn to look at what caused Peggy to react in the way she did, the lights went out.

“Oh, that’s why.” Lafayette said once he saw the blizzard that was happening outside.

The two gathered as many candles as they could before it got too dark in the apartment. “Looks like you could be staying a little longer than planned.” Lafayette commented as they placed candles on the coffee table.

“I don’t mind it, if you don’t.” Peggy said, looking over at him.

Lafayette shook his head. “Not at all, mon cheri. There is no one else I would rather wait out a snow storm with.”

Peggy smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Me either.”


	11. Tree | Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hamilton filled week y'all. My bad? I really don't feel sorry actually haha ANYWAYS this one is inspired by a scene in A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding. Enjoy!

He had forgotten how picky Eliza could be about their Christmas tree since it was their first Christmas back together. They had been walking the lot for what felt like hours. They started out hand in hand, Eliza holding onto the measuring pole. Now, Alex trailed behind Eliza as she sought out the perfect tree.

It seemed like every tree he offered, she found something wrong with it. Too short, too tall, not the right shape, too many holes, branches bare, the list went on and on. “Eliza, I feel like we’ve looked at every tree here.”

“Just a few more. We haven’t looked on the other side, where they were making the wreaths.” Eliza said as she started to make her way over.

They got out of the Christmas tree forest so they could start at the front and work their way back. Before they made it to the side, Eliza gasped and stopped in her tracks causing Alex to run into her. “This is it!” She said, walking around the tree to check it. “Yes, this is the one! What do you think?” She grinned, looking over to see Alex’s reaction.

By this point all of the trees started to look the same but at how her face lit up, he was able to easily return her expression with his own wide grin. “It’s perfect.”

Eliza cheered. “I told you, we would find it.” She wrapped her arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she went back to the tree to wave the pole so someone could help them get it ready to take home.


	12. Ginger | Daveed x Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one is also a rpf featuring Daveed Diggs and my OC Kat from my series Screw the Labels. So if you would like more of these two crazy kids start with Don't Care What Time It Is and begin the slow burn torture that you won't get with this one shot. Enjoy!

Laughter filled the small kitchen. Limbs were tangled together as one set of arms were holding the gingerbread pieces and the other set was applying the icing so that they would stick together. “Daveed, you’ve got to hold the pieces still.” Kathryn laughed as she tried to keep her own hands still.

“I am holding the pieces still.” Daveed insisted through his laughter.

“Then why does my line look more like a zig zag?”

“Because you clearly can’t draw a straight line.”

Kathryn gasped, looking up at him in mock offense. She then took her icing container and squeezed a bit out on his nose in retaliation.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be then?” He raised an eyebrow as he pinched some of the powdered sugar and tossed it towards Kathryn.

Soon the gingerbread house was forgotten as its decorations were scattered all around the kitchen. The kitchen became a complete mess in a matter of seconds. Candy added color to the white floors. Powdered sugar and icing decorated everything but the gingerbread, including their hair and clothes. When the two ran out of ammo, they took in the chaos they had created.

Once more laughter filled the air. “If Ashley and Darby ask where their gingerbread is, I’m blaming you for it not being here.” Kathryn teased.

“And I will deny everything.” Daveed chuckled.

Kathryn laughed, shaking her head. She went to go to the hall closet to get cleaning supplies but stepped in a bit of the powdered sugar that wound up on the floor. A white cloud puffed out as she slipped.

She let out a shriek as she felt herself fall but she never felt the hard thud from hitting the floor. Daveed jumped into action, hurrying over to catch her.

“Oh.” Kathryn gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he grinned down at her.

“Looks like you owe me a kiss for saving your life.” His grin turned into a smirk.

“Does it?” She raised an eyebrow, not quite giving in just yet.

“Guess I should have let you fall then.” He loosened his grip on her, to make her think that he was going to drop her.

“Daveed!” She squeaked, gripping onto his arms, fully intending on bringing him down with her.

He chuckled and shook his head, moving his arms so he could pick her up, an idea forming on how he could get her to give him a kiss. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you fall.”

“Not a very good one.” She played along as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

“Exactly.” He grinned, picking her up.

Once they made it out of the kitchen, he set her down. Curiosity was written all over her face. He just gave her the most innocent smile he could muster.

She squinted her eyes, silently telling him that she would figure him out. “Thank you.” She said before turning around to go get things to clean the kitchen.

“Damn, still no kiss?” He said to her back, trying so hard to keep his face neutral.

Kathryn smile before turning around, her expression back to neutral. She walked over to him, getting in his personal space. Reaching up a hand, she cupped his jaw so she could lower hi down closer to her. “You’re right. How rude of me to not properly thank my prince charming of a boyfriend.” Her thumb caressed his cheek asher lips brushed against his with every word she spoke. She pressed her lips to his then.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he mumbled against her lips. “Prince Charming, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.” Se replied as she deepened the kiss. Fingers tangled in hair and gripped sides to bring the other closer, as for a few moments the mess was forgotten.


	13. Holiday Movies | Aaron x Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: These two just get to have all the cheesy holiday things. Anyone else feel like holiday movies are just the things that people love to hate but secretly enjoy themselves? I know for me, I'm always excited to rewatch the ones I love and see what new ones are coming out to add to my collection.

It was the day that Riley’s Christmas movie was available for streaming. She had gone to Canada in the late spring through the early summer months and although she annoyed those around her that weren’t in the movie by playing Christmas music so early, she enjoyed every minute of it. 

Aaron had been in New York and Boston during this time and although he had Moulin Rouge to occupy his time, he had missed her deeply. He was excited to see the finished product. He had been impatiently waiting for November to come so that it would show up in his Netflix queue. Riley had nothing but good things to say about it and from the posts she made while filming, it looked like she had a lot of fun.

Riley didn’t want to make a big deal about the movie’s premiere. Critics had already said that it could be like the Christmas Prince, a fan favorite and watched over and over throughout the holiday season. She was proud of her work and had been promoting the film across all of her social media platforms. She just wanted her watch party to be just her and Aaron.

Popcorn, Christmas cookies, and candy was all mixed together in one large bowl sitting between them. Aaron pulled up the movie and smiled over at Riley when the thumbnail showed Riley’s character smiling while it snowed around her.

As the movie played, Riley and Aaron cuddled close. Instead of watching the movie, Riley was more intrigued by Aaron’s reaction. At the climax of the movie she noticed a few tears falling down his cheek. She felt bad that she caused Aaron to cry but she also felt a sense of pride. If she was able to get this reaction from him then she wondered how others reacted. She wiped the tears away before settling back against his side.

When the movie was over, Riley sat up, looking towards Aaron, lip between her teeth, nervous about what he thought. “So? What’d ya think?”

Aaron could do nothing but beam in pride. His grin eased Riley’s nerves. “I’m so proud of you. You did amazing. It’s going to be a holiday classic.”

Riley laughed, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss. Holiday classic or not, she had Aaron’s love and support. That was all that mattered and all she needed.


	14. Bows | Enjolras x Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of Kissmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Any Les Mis fans out there? This one features Enjolras and my OC Lizzie. I once again have pictured Enjolras as Aaron Tveit from the 2012 movie. Of course you can picture any of the various actors who have played the fearless leader of les amis. If you want more, they can be found in my story Until the Earth is Free.

Christmas had arrived in Paris, yet no miracle came with it. People still lived on the street, the king still lived in ignorant bliss of what his people were really going through, and one certain revolution leader didn’t feel right celebrating when so many suffered.

A knock on the door, brought him out of his writing. The others were with their families while he locked himself away in his flat to work on plans for the revolution. He wasn’t expecting any visitors and he certainly wasn’t expecting Lizzie to be on the other side of the door, arm full of blankets. 

“You can follow me.” Lizzie called out and soon his flat was filled with blankets, ribbon and small cards. Once everything was brought in, Lizzie thanked her helpers and sent them back to the Pontmercy manor.

“What’s going on Lizzie?” Enjolras asked as he slowly closed the door, still trying to process everything.

“We’re wrapping presents.” Lizzie said matter of factly as she sat down and began to roll up a blanket.

“Lizzie, I know you disagreed with my thoughts on the matter…” Enjolras trailed off when Lizzie looked up at him with a look that threw daggers.

“I understood your stance just fine, but sometimes Christmas miracles need a little help. Now sit down and help me roll these blankets. We have Christmas cheer to spread.” She explained, patting the spot next to her.

Catching onto what she was doing, he smiled and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek before he began copying her motions. “You’re magnifique.”

Lizzie just smiled. “I know.”

After the blankets were rolled, they tied the ribbon around the middle the simple bows were able to keep not only the blanket wrapped but the small card wishing the recipients a Happy Christmas. Gathering the blankets into boxes, Lizzie and Enjolras set out on the square wishing those calling the streets home a Happy Christmas as they gifted them with the blanket. Both wished they could do so much more but a revolution was brewing and soon the people would rise freeing France once more.


End file.
